Naru fic ideas
by Shodaime Gahokage
Summary: Idea going from crossovers to inserts in naruverse COME AND SEE IF SOME THING INTERST YOU
1. Gankutsuou Xover

Here is a serie of Idea I had based on many readings (manga, novel, fanfics) watchings (TV series, anime, movies)

NarutoXGankutsuou

BIG PICTURE

Naruto is betrayed

meat with a supernatural being (may or may not be Kyuubi)

try fusing with it (the seal could interfere and rip the being from it's powers an giving them to naruto

the scene of the fusing would be as folow:

Naruto is weeping

Gankutsuou -Mon ami...

naruto does not react

Gankutsuou -Mon ami...

naruto react

Gankutsuou -Mon ami...

naruto see an (object/body) with reflecs on it

Gankutsuou -L'espoir...

(refect show for exemple the beging of the sasuke retreving mission)

Gankutsuou -Le chagrin...

(sakura crying)

Gankutsuou -Le désir ardent...

(Naruto determination to bring Sasuke back)

Gankutsuou -La résignation...

(Chouji, Neji, Shikamaru and Temari, Kiba and Kankuro, Lee and Gaara)

Gankutsuou -La colère...

(battle against Sasuke)

Gankutsuou -La terreur...

(RASENGAN VS CHIDORI)

Gankutsuou -Le desespoir...

(sasuke going to Oto)

Gankutsuou -Et à nouveau l'espoir...

relect show naruto has he is

Gankutsuou -Cela fait des milliers d'années que j'attendais, à l'interieur de cet (objet/corps), la venu de quelqu'un comme toi.

Naruto -I... I...

Gankutsuou -Je suis avec toi...

Naruto -I...

Gankutsuou -Et tu es avec moi...

Naruto -...

Gankutsuou -Je te donne ma sagesse et mon pouvoir...

Naruto -...

Gankutsuou -Et toi tu m'offre ton espris et ton corps.

Naruto -je...

Gankutsuou -Le pacte est conclu...

Naruto -Je suis...

Gankutsuou and Naruto -Gankutsuou(underworld king)


	2. ninja village slash casino

Yugikage (the game shadow)

Village hiden in the games

Academy students:

learn how to work in a casino + basic ninja training

drop out:

work for the casino to pay for civilian éducation until having a real job

Genins:

D and C rank mission + spécial b rank:pose as clients to keep more money in while giving the illusion of an easy win system + intermediary ninja training

Chuunin:

C and B rank mission + spécial A rank: manage the "only the village genin win" table and get "the Chakra jack pot" slot machine + advance ninja training

Jonin: B and A rank mission + casino security + expert ninja training

ANBU: A an S rank mission + anti-cheat scouad + master ninja training

Kage: Mission ranked S and up + administration + master ninja training expention


	3. Narutech

There is a a few Narutech I thouth of:

NANOTECH

Replycating Analitive Memory Equiped Nanobot (RAMEN)

Regenerative Anatomic Metal Epiderm with Nanoconnector (RAMEN)

Robotic Antropomorph Manager Enginered at Nanolevel (RAMEN)

ROBOTIC

(Fullmetal Alchemist) The ancient and lost art of Automail (the a spare of Edward Elric automail left by Wrath + instruction book on how to instal build an maintain an automail)

(Battle Angel Alita) biomechanic Imagino body( meteor bring Berserker cell in Fire contry it attack naruto Kyuubi modify it)

(Transphormers) Allspark in the seal (the night of the sealing something weird appen)

PUPPETRY

Puppet limbs:

Naruto has an accident an need limb replacements

Free Human Puppet:

the naruto we see was a ghost in a puppet givent life to guard Kyuubi and Jiraya is to one in charge or maintaining the body and to make naruto grow (he was slaking of so naruto was small when instated a genin then Jiraya invite naruto on a train for two year where he correct his error he die then naruto skin lacking maintenance beging to show sings of degradation until it fall of reveling his true form

WEAPONISED NINJA

Metal andoskeleton equiped with six blade (wolverine)  
or metal fingernails (deathstrike) -surgery-

mechanical chakra relay (matrix) connextions parmiting the usage of  
chakra trough artificial limbs -surgery-

metal budha's arms (total of 64 palm equiped with eyes) cape (butsu zone)  
or octopus arm (spiderman)  
equiped with artificial chakra pathways connect with mechanical chakra relays

arm can be disconnected easily  
from the back of the ninja

metal armor mind bushin linked to the brain by chakra relays (Ironman)


End file.
